Gold (Au) is conventionally used for an electrode of a semiconductor made of gallium nitride (for example, JP 2006-173386A). In this proposed semiconductor device, an aluminum (Al) layer and a barrier metal layer are sequentially formed on a semiconductor substrate, and an electrode layer made of gold (Au) is formed on the barrier metal layer.